the_lost_villagefandomcom-20200214-history
Koharun
Koharun is one of the deuteragonists of Mayoiga and she joins the passengers of the bus tour on their journey to Nanakimura as she is studying the village for her university's labratory. History Not much is known about Koharun's background except that she is a graduate student, and that she is the one who told Dahara about Nanakimura and offered to provide help as to where the village was located. She is also going to Nanakimura to study it for her university's labratory. It is later revealed that she is the daughter of Kamiyama, and her real name is Koharu Kamiyama (神山 こはる, Kamiyama Koharu). It is also revealed that the reason for coming to Nanakimura in the first place was to try and help her father who had aged rapidly because of the loss of his nanaki. Plot In the first episode she meets up with the others when they had stopped at a rest stop because of the incident that occured on the bus. Upon meeting everyone she was singing a nursery rhyme for Nanakimura as the tune of the song played on the clock. In Episode 8 , it appears that Koharun is worried about how others view her. She speaks with Valkana on this and asks him if he doubts her, to which Valkana replies that he doubts everyone on the trip. Afterwards, Koharun proposes that the duo go find Masaki before the rest of members do. The two wake up earlier than the others, making sure not to wake anyone else, and leave to find Masaki. On their way there, Valkana notices how she is being a bit slow and waits for her, a gesture to which Koharun thanks. Soon afterwards, though, the two are met by a flying stone arrow from the distance. Valkana grabs Koharun and the two run, with some discomfort from Koharun as she says she can run just fine by herself. Whilst they run, they both double check that what they are both seeing are indeed stone arrows. As they are continually shot at by arrows, the duo see a shadowy figure which, by this time, is yelling at them to die. The figure trips and is revealed to be an alive but shaken up Hyouketsu no Judgness. In Episode 11 , it is implied that Koharun is the "Boss" which Hyouketsu no Judgness and Jack spoke of in previous episodes. She had told them that they were "special" in order to enlargen the Nanaki; however, the reason why she did so is still unknown. Hyouketsu no Judgness and Jack also imply that she was looking for a chance to worsen someone's psychological scars the whole time and that she deemed Valkana "too nice" and thus couldn't use him to enlargen the Nanaki. Whilst the two continue to hold Lion and Maimai captive, Koharun appears before Hayato and seizes the opportunity to bring up the topic of how Mitsumune let him for Masaki in order to pick at his "psychological scar". Looking into the distance, while the trees rustle, Koharun notes how "it" (presumably the Nanaki) is growing. It is revealed in Episode 12 that Koharun is the Professor's daughter and that she had gone to Nanaki Village to help find his Nanaki in order to stop, or at least decelerate, his rapid aging. In the end, she decides to stay and even try to research a way for those who do stay to not lose their identity and fade away. Appearance Koharun has light brown hair, which she usually puts into a bun in the back with an extra part of hair left loose, as well as narrow maroon eyes. She wears a pink jacket over a yellow shirt with short blue jeans, and brown boots with white ankle high socks. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:College Students